


【金钱组】滇南旧事

by Coesius_J



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coesius_J/pseuds/Coesius_J
Summary: 老文#主燕艾，含少量米耀、朝燕#honey or darling？
Relationships: Female America/Female China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【金钱组】滇南旧事

  


艾米丽和燕子在云南的时候一起抚养过一个孤儿，是个半岁大的女婴，被被艾米丽发现的时候，她还在死去的母亲的襁褓中。本来以为她是死了的，结果没想到正要离开时，女婴便发出了嘹亮的哭啼声，艾米丽便把她抱回了她住的别馆。

她没有过抚养孩子的经历，王耀在和阿尔弗雷德交谈完作战计划后，看见艾米丽手忙脚乱地在沙发上喂着奶，便给艾米丽提了建议：

春燕过去曾养过好几个孩子，她最拿手。

于是，当春燕从战后伤兵营回来作报告的时候，前脚刚和王耀说完事，后脚出了办公室就被个奶娃娃塞了个满怀。

她过不了几日便又要回前线，不可能把这么小的孩子带在身边，便在极短的时间内教会了艾米丽如何给孩子换尿布、冲牛奶，怎么抱孩子等等一系列或大或小的事。直到她临走那天，才知道原来是王耀教艾米丽来寻她的，这才抱怨：

“兄长原来还是和过去一样，明明这些事情都是你教会我的，当年濠镜被我喂米糊烫红了脸，再到嘉龙的时候，你便再也不让我插手带孩子了，没想到如今竟还会放心地将孩子交给我。”

“时过境迁，比不得当年了。”王耀心里清楚，嘉龙一直是燕子心里的一道坎，她心里愧疚，这个孩子，或许能安抚一下她对自己的责备。

王家兄妹二人分别之后，琼斯兄妹也很快说了再见。阿尔弗雷德继续留在昆明，而艾米丽则带着孩子去了重庆，登机前，艾米丽特别嘱咐她那个看上去并不太靠谱的哥哥：

“不要让她受伤。”

“王耀一定会赶在hero之前保护她的，更何况亚瑟也要来这里了，他百分百时刻都注意她，hero根本插不上手。”

阿尔弗雷德知道艾米丽和王春燕之间不仅仅是单纯的盟友关系，他曾看见过艾米丽在王春燕怀里落泪，那甚至是作为哥哥的他第一次见到艾米丽哭。然后，王春燕在她的脸颊上落下了一个吻。

“亚瑟？呵，就是他，你一定要提防他，知道吗，Alf？不要让他靠近王春燕。”

之后，阿尔弗雷德总算知道，艾米丽说的是对的，他应该好好注意亚瑟的。

因为亚瑟，王春燕“死”了，在滇缅的边境上。

他知道不能全怪亚瑟，可是......可是，他明明可以反抗他上司的命令的，可他偏偏没有。

他和王耀是在伤兵营外的一处瓦房发现她的，子弹打中了肺，留在了体内，之后甚至还有刺刀留下的贯穿伤，在心口的位置，鲜血染透了她整件上衣。

那是阿尔弗雷德第一次，看见王耀发疯的样子，他就像一个普通男人一样，跪在王春燕的病床前死死地抓着那只满是血污的手，流着眼泪，近似咆哮般的怒骂本田菊——王耀一贯是个不外露情感的人。

王春燕有了生命迹象后便被送上了回重庆的飞机，阿尔弗雷德亲自驾驶的。他在经历过那天后就明白了，如果要给王耀最爱的人做个花名册，王春燕不出意外是在榜首的，不过也许第一是他的人民，对，应该是他的人民，他们兄妹的名单都是如此。

“他很爱你。”阿尔弗雷德让他的副手替他驾驶了飞机自己走到了客舱中，看着躺在担架上的王春燕惨白的脸说道。

她动了动紧闭的双眼，睁开便对上了镜片后的蔚蓝色眼睛，王春燕费尽力气想要说话，却迎来一阵剧烈地咳嗽：“咳咳咳......咳咳......你，你在吃...吃醋？”她缓了缓补充道：“他喜欢你的。”

“以个人名义还是国家？”他挑了挑眉。

“你心里已经有了答案......”

“Yan！”艾米丽冲进了病房，正碰上王春燕在喝银耳羹，这一惊吓，被呛得咳了半分钟。

“对不起，可是你知道的，我知道消息后差点晕过去。亚瑟，亚瑟！他的人居然非没有和你们协同作战还给了你们错误的情报！”艾米丽攥紧了王春燕的手，眼眶红得很，泪水在里面打转。

“艾米丽，你冷静一些。”

“可他害‘死’了你！如果你只是个普通人，你就真的永远地埋在那个死人堆里。我们是盟友！他让我们的盟军从10万到现在的4万！就为了逃命，他跟们没有盟友精神！他应该得到惩罚，物资补给我不会帮助他。”

“艾米丽，我也很生气，在战争面前，我们不能因为和盟友之间的矛盾而以牙还牙，以眼还眼，这只会让我们互相猜忌甚至互动干戈。到时候真的就会落得nazi和日军在中东实现会师。”

“……那样我们就彻底输了。”艾米丽的怒火总算平息了一些，“不过，下次见面，我一定要狠狠揍他一拳解气！”

“好啊，算上我，我的拳脚也很不赖。”王春燕躺在病床上笑得灿烂，她生的明媚，此刻病容令她的眉目间多了丝柔和。

她们躺在一张床上叙旧，助理将几个月前收养的女婴抱来，小孩子总是长得特别快，几月不见小丫头的头发都长长了许多，王春燕拿出一把剪刀，银刃将乌丝截断，将其分成两份，手里的米色绳子，将其中一份递到艾米丽的手中。

“这是什么？”

“中国总是在婴儿满月的时候留下一小撮孩子的胎毛作为纪念，这个孩子虽然已经被我们捡来好久了，不过你照顾她这么久，算是她的养母，我拿一份作为纪念，你作为养母，更是该留一份。”王春燕用手戳了戳孩子胖嘟嘟的脸，惹得她咯咯地笑了起来。

“你看她多开心啊，你给她起名字了吗？”

“安安，我找你上司的英文翻译取的名字，怎么样，你喜欢吗？”艾米丽问到。

“安安......好名字，如今战火纷飞，民不聊生，平安就好...平安就好。”

「平安就好。」

这句话也是1945年抗战胜利后王春燕在送别艾米丽时说的话。光秃秃的机场上，大风萧瑟，艾米丽看着眼前的王春燕，看着她紧锁的眉头不免有些担心地看向她身后站着的两个男人——阿尔弗雷德和王耀。艾米丽心里清楚，无声的动荡又会在这片饱经磨难的土地上展开，这不免令她会想起那个灯火通明，鼓乐喧天的夜晚。

王春燕在本田菊刚投降的那几天快乐过好一阵，在南京的街道上，看着百姓们放着鞭炮庆祝的样子，王春燕站在她身边告诉她——“我很幸福。”

“现在你幸福吗，Yan？”大风将她的声音削弱了许多，以至于艾米丽觉得王春燕没有听见她在说什么。

王春燕看着她，淡淡一笑：“平安就好。”

“好的，那我走了。照顾好安安，我会想她的，每年记得寄给我她的照片。”艾米丽挥了挥手，转身登了机。安安已经三岁多了，艾米丽在离开前决定让她留在她出生的这片土地上，王春燕替她找了一户姓艾的学者做养父母，艾氏夫妇不能生育，得到这个可爱的女儿时开心极了。

万里长云，铁翼很快便消失在了无边际的天空中。

之后又发生了许多故事，红色的世界、海峡、太平洋，以及世界上两个阵营暗潮汹涌的争斗。

再见之时，当年那个抱在她怀里的小女生已经成了一位故宫博物院的文物修缮员，艾米丽在陪同上司参观的时候，看见了她跟随在王春燕身后的随行者中。她能认出安安，49年王春燕最后寄来的那张照片，之后，因为众所周知的原因，她们有二十多年没有通信。

“我以为她被她的父母带去了台湾。”艾米丽走到王春燕身边凑近她的耳朵小声说。

王春燕露出了她这一路来少有的微笑：“你错了，他们一早就做了选择，比我早许多。”

艾米丽转身专注地看着一个彩釉瓶子，隔着玻璃说：“还好没有让阿尔弗雷德过来，不然他一定又会脱口而出令人震惊的话。你知道的，他直到现在还耿耿于怀当年的事。”

“所以棘手的他由耀来解决。”王春燕信誓旦旦。

“你怎么能确定我不是个棘手的家伙呢，darling？”


End file.
